Continuation!
by irnehnovi
Summary: The story is about Obito and Rin confronting in the after life. See what could have happened between the two and find what Rin's feelings are!


After one last look around his best friend, he left this world with a smile at least. His vision blurred until he felt calm and serene. His body weight was gone, he felt light. His senses escaped him and he felt nothing anymore. No fear, no wounds, no masks. He found himself in another world, filled with white light all around him. 'So this is it.' He thought. 'Do I deserve to be I this place?' He looked at himself and saw tat it was still what he last remembered, with the Hashirama's cell arm and all.

"Obito!" a voice called him. A voice he hadn't heard in almost 2 decades, only in his dreams he would hear it, that voice that motivated him to keep going. He directed his eyes in front of him, only to be shocked. His eyes widened greatly, not prepared for such figure to be in front of him, looking at him, smiling at him and…alive.

"R-Rin" he breathed, unable to keep his voice. She was exactly how he remembered her. The little girl who would brighten his days and keep his thoughts to her. This was until he saw himself reverting back to his 13 year old self, with googles and all.

"I've been waiting" How could she make him this way after so long, How could she fill that hole in his heart with a simple smile?

"I see" he said lowering his eyes. "Sorry to make you wait" he was humiliated again, and didn't know what to say. How could she wait for someone like him. He didn't deserve it, nothing of this. "Rin. The promise I made you…" he couldn't continue because she cut him off shaking her head and humming by denying him.

"Don't worry, you did your best." His eyes widened even so large, never expecting such a response from her. "I was watching you all this time!" she said and went to grab his hand. Remembering what she always told him, all the way back then, when they were together, he couldn't contain his tears anymore and they were released. Rin smiled, she knew how he must have felt. She knew he was finally accepting who he was and his fears. She stood up and helped him.

"Sorry, I am embarrassing myself in front of you again" he said wiping his tears.

"Come now!" she said tugging him.

"Rin do you mind waiting a bit longer?" he asked her.

"Who do you want to save this time?" she asked amused. His eyes fell a little and responded truthfully.

"Kakashi" She smiled now, glad to hear that.

"After all that happened you seem to be close enough, huh?" Obito pouted slightly.

"No way, we are like oil and water, nu-uh" he denied and Rin began to laugh slightly at his antics, remembering how cute he was with his rivalry towards the white haired shinobi. His eyes activated the sharingan and he was ready to leave using the connection with the chakra and the other spiritual world.

"I'm going to see Kakashi" he said after explaining how. And began to fade into his eye dimension connected to Kakashi's.

"I'll be waiting right here!" said Rin with a beautiful smile. He smiled as well and was gone.

After he activated the sharingan for the last time on his best friend, and told him to become the sixth hokage, returned back to Rin again.

"Sorry that I'm late." He said grabbing her hand. She just smiled amused, remembering the young Obito helping the elderly and being late. Being late was one of his traits that passed to Kakashi as a lost memento.

"It's alright" she said and squeezed his hand, making his eyes widen. As she tugged him to follow her, he just stopped for a second making her look at him confused.

"Rin!" he called her a bit uncertainly. "Can I ask you a question?" it was an insecure tone he used. And she turned to fully face him. She understood what he was asking her without even asking it. She smiled slightly.

"You know the answer!" she said and saw his eyes widen.

"Please, can you just tell me? I need to hear it" he almost begged. She cupped both of his cheeks with her hands and standing on the tip of her feets, brought her face closer to him, brushing their lips together. Obito tensed, feeling her warm lips on his. She had her yes closed and the whole thing lasted 1 second at most, but he felt like an eternity passed. He lifted his hand and touched the spot were they kissed, not believing it was real. Rin was amused and had a slight blush on her cheeks. "Why?" he asked not really thinking about it. Still remembering the feeling of it. She grabbed his hand and tugged him, while he was still in trance.

"Come, and I'll tell you a story" she said and made them sit in a bench like the one, where he promised her to be the hokage. She intereitnened their fingers together and leaned against his shoulder. She felt him stiffen and then relax. "When I died Obito 18 years ago, I found myself here as well, like you did today" she said and even without looking at him she knew he was looking at the crown of her head, but made no move to speak so she continued.

"When I died, I died with conviction that I was doing the right thing, so I wasn't sad about it and I wasn't regretting anything. Well just one thing maybe. I didn't fully confess to Kakashi after what happened to you, but I knew he knew my feelings." Obito's eyes fell. A weight formed in his chest and it constricted him. She felt his hand losing his strength and she squeezed it to reassure him.

"You…loved him, huh" he said smiling but his sad tone gave it away how he really felt. She smiled again and kissed his forearm she was leaning to.

"Don't worry about it and let me continue." She said and the boy just nodded. "The first thing that came to my mind after coming here, was you. I smiled remembering that I could finally see you. I saw left and right and was surprised that you weren't there, waiting for me. I walked trying to find you without success. I was almost desperate not knowing what was happening and why was I alone here. It was then, that a bright figure appeared before me. It was an angel. I asked about my situation and he answered me that, there was some connection with the other world keeping me in this limbo. I was surprised and thought that maybe it was Kakashi and that little regret I had. The angel brought me in front of a mirror that connected to events in the other world. He explained to me that I needed to keep watching until I felt satisfied. I thought that if I saw Kakashi one last time, and was assured that he was fine, maybe I would leave the limbo. The angel went away and the mirror started to show something. I saw a little boy killing every mist anbu before my eyes as his rage burned like anything before. I was shocked. I didn't knew who the boy was and why was he going on a rampage, but I could feel his rage and emotions through me. I saw then when he lowered himself in to my deceased body, as he touched and brought it closer and closer to him, his desperation, his world falling apart, his agonizing cry for me. I looked closely and was shocked when I saw my best friend alive promising to me that he would build a world with me in it. That he would not live in this world without me. I watched as the boy transformed in to someone I didn't recognized anymore. But I could feel his emotions and feelings. Never in a million years I had imagined how deep his feelings were for the girl who died in front of his eyes, killed by his best friend. I started to cry histerically. I never knew that my best friend was alive, I never knew how much his feelings for me were and how much he suffered because of me. I wanted to close my eyes and think that it was all a lie but I couldn't tear my eyes from the boy. I saw what happened. Everything. How Madara was deceiving the boy, their plans for an impossible world. I saw the boy hide behind a mask and loosing himself in it. I saw the boy who wasn't anymore the boy and it destroyed me. I prayed and prayed for things to change. I prayed for the boy to leave his feelings behind and just be happy, and that I wasn't worth it. But the boy never faltered. and with conviction, he removed every connection to the world believing that the other world would erase his hurt and he would accomplish his dream. Still I prayed and kept watching. When the boy was sleeping, I made sure, he would never see nightmare with my songs. Yet the hope was fading little by little. The boy was losing himself more and more, and the world almost felt like it was ending. It was 16 years ago that something happened, almost a miracle. The boy assaulted his lost home, and by result his sensei with his wife died bringing life to a child, a blonde child. I saw little emotions when, the boy found out that his sensei and his wife whom the boy once cared as almost his mother. I saw that the emotion made his conviction to end this world even stronger and almost any hope was gone, but the crying of a blonde child brought my attention back to him. I saw a beautiful light coming from the baby and I saw that hope was born. I saw in parallel both the boy's life and the little blonde's one. They were going in opposite paths but they were the same. They had the same dream, the same conviction but one was walking alone, while the other was walking together with others following him. Time passed and the blonde's miracle was growing and growing. The boy's conviction began to falter a bit hearing about the young blonde's actions and achieving. The boy still held to his strong feeling for the long gone girl of his past. The moment of clash between the two boys came and the one who was always hiding his fears and hurt behind a mask, finally understood. He saw himself taking a different path in the blonde's one. He saw a different future and a different dream, finally accepting that the girl of his dreams would want to see him achieving his lost one. The girl of his dreams has been there always watching him, because she had promised and what she saw, changed her forever. What she saw made her cry and made her want to get another chance just to be with the boy. She wanted him to know everything. But she couldn't so she waited until the boy had a change of heart and finally tried to save the world like he had promised long time ago. The boy and the girl finally united and the girl couldn't be more happier for that. The boy had lost his way here and there, but in the end he found the right path. The boy made mistakes, but atone for them in the end. The girl's heart had long changed from the prince to the knight. The knight that was ready to destroy the world for her, the knight that sacrificed his sanity for her, his dream for her and almost himself for her. So here I am now standing beside my knight" said Rin as she watched Obito's wide eyes. She was smiling and saw him broke down in tears. She brought him to her chest and soothed.

"Im…sorry….so…sorry. I'm sorry" Obito continued sobbing over and over. And she too had tears now but was smiling still holding him as close as she could. "I love you…Rin… so much….I really love you so…so much" Obito was sobbing harder and the words were almost incoherent. Rin kissed the top of his head as more tears escaped from her eyes.

"I love you too Obito with all my heart. Thank you for loving me so much, I am the most lucky girl for that."

"I … when I lost you… I lost everything. Everything I did, I did it for you and when you weren't there anymore… when I saw the most caring person in the world, die a merciless death, I lost my light. You are my light Rin. You were my dream. I wanted to become Hokage to make you proud, to make me worth of you, I wanted to accomplish it together. I'm really sorry" Obito was still clutching her chest, letting all his repented feelings, all his hurt and freeing his soul from that.

"Shh. It will be okay. I know Obito, I know. You are special just like that" she said rubbing his back soothingly. Finally Obito's cry died and he composed himself. She rubbed his cheek and looked at him lovingly. "I love you!" she said as they locked their eyes. His eyes widened caught in surprise but he smiled. A smile so bright and it was the first time after so long that she saw how happy he was. How happy she made him. She felt her heart lighter then ever before. She kissed him again, trying to get her feelings to him through the kiss. She hadn't experience as this was her second kiss, and the kiss was sloppy but it made her tingly everywhere in her body. Obito on the other hand was in heaven again. The girl he dreamed about and that he had convinced himself, would never be his, loved him as much as he loved her. They parted after a little, smiling and blushing like teenagers.

"Rin. What is going to happen now?" he asked curious.

"We need to go back. Who has no more connection to the other world, would reincarnate again." His eyes widened all of sudden.

"Wha? How much time do we get together?" he asked desperate and she giggled.

"We don't have much unfortunately"

"But now that I know you love me, I want to spend my eternity with you. I want to cherish you and make you happy every day." He said disappointed. She patted his shoulder slightly.

"You already made me more than happy, now that you are here. And I am sure we are soulmates, so when we reincarnate, will find each other all over again." She said smiling. He was still pouting like a little child, and a terrible thought came to his mind.

"Would…I mean would the same happen again?" he asked fearing the answer.

"Of course no. Every path is different from the last one, so it depends on different factors and circumstances." This was more than enough for Obito. And he grinned in typical Naruto style.

"Then I promise, this time I would never leave you out of my sight, I'll make every second count." She smiled and kissed his cheek. He giggled at her action. Then he remembered something. "And don't you dare fall in love with some other person like this time, especially not someone like Bakashi!" he said and she laughed hard at that making him pout.

"Oh come on. It was a stupid crush, and wasn't the first one. You know I had a crush on Minato-sensei too right." She teased him.

"What?!" he gawked. "I never had a crush other than you. From the first time we met" he retorted like a child.

"What can I say. I am pretty like that." She said teasing him again, but then saw him pouting and with a more serious expression said. "I promise to only love you this time!" his eyes widened and his breath hitched.

"You are the most beautiful girl in the universe!" he said with such conviction that made her weak on the knees. She blushed heavily uncharacteristically for her and turned away.

"Thanks!" she said shyly. He smiled at her reaction and grabbed her hand.

"Come on then. I want to know you all over again in another time" he said.

"Yeah" she said and followed him.

* * *

War has ended. Naruto was the current Hokage and peace was finally achieved. The village was becoming more and more fancy with all new innovation in technology and ninjustus. A white haired masked man was walking casually through the street after finishing lunch with his ex-students. The streets were busy with people around him. Some even greeting the 6th Hokage, remembering how great he was and the prosperity he achieved after the great war. As he was walking in a new construction site, there children playing around. He saw one a big steel plate that was lifted by a mechanical machine. As the wind grew more in force, the plate became unstable and one side of the rope broke. His eyes widened.

"Watch out Aria!" shouted a young boy and pushed a girl out of the way making everyone widen their eyes as his fate was sealed. Kakashi moved faster than he could and used his Raikiri to cut in half the steel plate before it hit the young boy. The child had black hair and was hiding under his arms afraid. Kakashi bent down and gripped his shoulder lightly to reassure him.

"Hey kid, you are okay now" he said and the kid looked up now. The young girl with short brown hair and blue eyes came running after the boy.

"Kaito are you okay?" she asked embracing the little boy. The boy grinned at her and brought his thumb up. The concerned look on the girl now became sternly. "Don't you dare worry me like ever again" she said almost on the verge of crying. The boy looked mortified.

"Aria, I'm sorry, I wont worry you ever again" he said. She nodded and hugged him. Then she remembered that someone was still there. Kakashi was amused by the little children clearly in love with each other. Aria looked at him and her mouth opened in amazement.

"Oh look Kaito, he saved your life isn't he amazing?" she asked the boy. Kakashi saw the conflicted look on the boy and the jealousy clearly from him amusing him even more. Kaito scowled and hid the girl behind him.

"As if I needed help!" he pouted turning his head away. The little girl from behind swat him lightly on the head.

"Don't be rude Kaito!" she said.

"Oh look is the 6th Hokage!" said some of the children and grouped around them. Kakashi smiled at the kids with his hand behind his head, patting some of the children heads. Kaito's mouth opened slightly in amazement and Kakashi saw it. Kaito had always liked the Hokage.

"Wow, Kaito I told you he is amazing" said Aria now standing beside the boy with eyes shining. The boy's mouth closed as he gritted his teeth. He clenched his left hand and with his right one brought his pointing finger toward Kakashi looking straight in to his eyes full of conviction. Kakashi looked interested.

"Just wait and see it. I will be a greater Hokage than you ever were!" he said and Kakashi was stunned. His mind went in to his ex-student, that had the same posture and the same expression as this boy before him. He then smiled slightly. The other children wich were stunned, stated laughing at the boy calling him a clown and what not making the boy even angrier. The girl beside him spoke to him.

"I believe you Kaito" she said "Go for it, I'll help you become the Hokage" she said smiling ignoring the other children. Kakashi smiled. He searched one of his pocket and found a pen. He ben down and brought the pen before the boy.

"I believe you as well kido. When you will become a Hokage, use this pen to write you name with it and prove to me that you will be even greater than me!" said Kakashi with his eyes closed.

"OOhhh!" said in unison the other children. Kaito looked at him surprised but then he grinned and picked the pen. Looking at it, he brought his fist in the air and shouted.

"I promise!" Kakashi patted his head gently. It was quite nice for children to have dreams like the generation before. The other children dispersed and Aria tugged Kaito for his attention.

"Come on Kaito, we will be late for the concert!" she said.

"Go ahead, I'll be right there!" he said and Aria nodded and started following the other children. Kakashi was a little perplexed to why the boy was resting behind, but waved a good bay and turned to leave.

"Wait!" shouted the boy and Kakashi stopped looking behind him without turning. The boy smiled, but it was a very different smile than before. "Thank you for everything, Bakashi!" he said and started running in the opposite direction. Kakashi was stunned. Did he called him Bakashi and why was he thanking for everything. His eyes widened. Could it be? He asked himself. That expression, the girl beside him, the determination. Kakashi shooked his head slightly and looked up in the sky.

"Thank you too, for everything!" he said and left as the life continued without a care.

**I hope you enjoyed this story and please leave a review!**


End file.
